Chaos Un-Controlled
by NovaTheHedgehog7500
Summary: During a final battle with the Eggman, Sonic and Co. find only one way to defeat him: Chaos Control. The Chaos Control is interrupted, sending everyone to a strange new world. With the help of new and old friends, Sonic must fix the Chaos Energy, and return home. Rated T for safety.
1. Calm Before the Storm

Alright, so this is an edited and longer version of my first posted FanFiction. After four or five months of not posting because of LOTS of flames, I'm back, and all because of some awesome reviewers out there. If you don't read reviewer replies, at least read this: SOOOO MUCH THANKS TO leafdapple3, leefpool, AND SilverWolf255. Your guys' PMs and everything really helped me out.

Kira-QueenOfDarkness: I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for the encouragement! Keep calm and write on! ;)  
strongleefpool: Dear God thank you.  
leafdapple3: You guys are just awesome.  
Psychic Nature: I'll try! Stupid school and life. XP  
Hazlov2004: Thanks!  
Sonamy forever88: Slow but steady, at least I hope so.  
Flightgirl: Loved the advice! Lots of the changes here were from your review, so thanks for that. And I did not realize that my title was the same as a chapter of yours, so if you would like me to change it, I would gladly do so.  
Eggman hater: LOLZ!  
strongwerewolf lover99: I love him 'cuz he's so evil. And I've seen some pretty awesome fanart of the guy. Yeah. I have problems.  
Shreya: Now that I look at SilverWolf's and mine...they do look a lot alike (Is it look or sound? I don't even know anymore.). But thanks for the critique. I tried to make it a little more simple, but I have no idea if it actually worked. *sweatdrop*  
KittenHybrid: Probably not what you meant by writing more, but here ya are!  
SilverWolf255: Yes. Yes it did. I hope you like.  
And last, but not least,  
STOP: God Bless. And I'm not joking, not trying to be mean. I mean this 100%. God Bless.

"Awww! Come on Egghead! You can do better than that!" Sonic back flipped over another barrage of bullets then landed neatly on his hands before leaping over one bad nick and leveled the head of another.

Eggman growled from the inside of the glass cockpit and jabbed commands into the keyboard in front of him. One of the long arms reached out and grabbed a Sonic. Eggman watched in frustration as many others appeared, each one wearing the same cocky grin. Someone tapped on the glass behind him. The scientist spun in his chair to see the Blue Blur waving nonchalantly back at him.

"For someone as smart as you, it's pretty sad that you can't tell an after image from the real deal." Sonic jumped off the tall robot, weaving around the bullets and arms that trailed him.

"Insolent rodent!" Eggman pulled a lever, while murmuring to himself. "Only a matter of time now…"

Below, giant evil robot arms chased the blue hero around the gymnasium like room, with minimal, actually, no success. The robot took out far more bad nicks than hedgehog after images. However, Sonic was running out of steam, fast. Neither the hedgehog or scientist had made any progress; Sonic was too quick to hit, and the bot's armor was thick titanium, not to mention the Chaos Emerald on the inside.

"Sonic curled into his signature spin dash, wrecking the last few ban nicks from their hiding place in a dimly lit corner. Ha! He though, even these guys are smarter than ol' Butt-nick.

"I have you now, hedgehog!" Sonic's emerald eyes flew up, having not noticed the looming shadow from the place he stood. Eggman's robot towered over the cornered hero, looking as good as new.

"Oh despair!" Sonic posed dramatically. "However shall I escape?" He smirked, and darted between the stubby legs of his 'captor'.

Only to trip over his exhausted limbs and the remains of a bad nick. Blood welled up where a sharp piece of metal had imbedded itself in the Mobians thigh. Quickly, he yanked it out with a grunt. Under the foe's eyesight, or so he thought, Sonic pushed himself up, and brushed himself off. The shadow above him vanished, quickly replaced by the cold sensation of metal on flesh.

One of the massive hands wrapped itself around the blue hedgehog, bringing the struggling victim to eye level with the ship's captain.

"HOHOHOHOHO! Now I have you right in the palm of my hand!" Eggman laughed hysterically before breaking up into a coughing fit.

"Whoop-dee-do." Sonic rolled his eyes sarcastically. "It's about time you at least caught me. After how long?" Eggman cut him off with a push of a button; the hand constricted and Sonic drew in a sharp, painful breath.

"End of the line, rodent." Eggman's glasses glinted with satisfaction as the hand further constricted, followed by a sickening pop and Sonic's cries of pain.

"Chaos…SPEAR!" A familiar command rang in Sonic's ears, and he tried to twist his head in the direction of the voice, to no avail. Not that it mattered, he already knew who it was. A bolt of pure Chaos Energy ripped through the robot's shoulder joint, and the arm fell off completely. Sonic freefell for a short period, before a blue aura surrounded him.

"Hey guys." The Blue Blur said to the two hedgehogs who had just entered the room. "Thanks for the save."

Someone scoffed.

"Pathetic Faker."

"Gee, thanks Shads." Sonic made contact with the floor. "OH FREAKING CHAOS! That hurts!" His right leg was bloodied, and laid limply and unmoving beside him.

"Dude," Silver's hands moved over the said leg. "It's just dislocated."

"How would you know?" Sonic retorted.

"Because Blaze taught me this stuff."

"Oh." Sonic said, feeling much less in pain and more like he should have listened to when Amy tried to do the same thing.

"Not the time!" Sonic's black counterpart shouted from his position on top of the robot, a bolt of green Chaos Energy sparking in his hand.

"Sound good to me," Sonic chirped, and slowly began to stand, putting all his weight on his left leg. "Let's leave McNosehair to Mr. Emo and go help the others."

"What did you call me?!" Each of the insulted shouted after Sonic and Silver, only to get the 'nicknames' thrown back at them from the departing pair. Shadow wondered if it would be a possibility to get Sonic's mouth sewn shut after this. Eggman was thinking something along the same lines, but let's not go there.

"So," Sonic began; the two were sitting just outside the space Eggman and Shadow where fighting, in the unlikely chance that the black hedgehog would need help. "How do you fix this?" he gestured to his leg. "'Cause I don't want to be leaning on somebody or sittin' out when I could be kicking some serious Egghead butt."

"I'm trying to concentrate."

"Yeah?"

"So stop talking."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to accidentally ruin your leg beyond repair so you will never run again?"

Sonic stopped talking.

"Thank you."

"…"

Silver mentally grinned. He could concentrate on this in the middle of the Fourth of July, he just wanted Sonic to stop talking.

Silver found the problem fairly quickly, and thank Solaris it was an easy fix.

"I'm going to relocate it on three, alright?" Silver gripped Sonic's leg, and gently, but firmly, held him on the ground with his telekinesis.

Sonic nodded.

"One, two," Silver relocated the leg, and Sonic yelped in alarm. Silver released his telekinetic hold, and the blue speed demon all but jumped up.

"You said three, not two!"

"I fixed it, didn't I?" Silver smiled sheepishly. Blaze had done the same thing to him when he tried and failed to climb a tree after returning to the future. Apparently climbing trees made him forget that he could catch himself if he fell.

"Yes, I suppose you did," Sonic replied. "Now, let's blow this joint!" He ran down the metal hallway.

"Wait, Sonic!" Silver flew after him. "You really shouldn't run on that leg!"

"YOLO!" Sonic shouted back, but the said appendage did throb, and fresh blood was seeping around the dried liquid and staining his blue pelt.

"Yo, Silver! Could you get me an update?" Sonic asked the hedgehog who flew just behind him. Silver nodded.

"Knuckles, Amy and Blaze are trying to take the control room, where Tails says six of the seven Chaos Emeralds are located-"

"Six of seven?"

"Yeah, anyways-"

"The seventh is in the 'bot I was fighting. The only reason he doesn't have all of them there is-" This time, Silver interrupted.

"He has bigger plans for them." He groaned.

"Yep."

Disclaimer: Sonic and Company do not belong to me. They belong to SEGA. But if they did, Transformers would be in at least one game with them. AT LEAST. Same with Pokemon. Except they belong to Nintendo.

I DID IT! Yay. I will try to put up updates on the weekends, but don't hold me to that. Cuz school hates me.

Bumblebee rules,  
Silver is awesome,  
I control Time,  
All this is true.  
Nova out. 


	2. A Past Presence

I did it. I DID IT. But it took waaaaaay longer than it should have. And I'm SOOO sorry! DX It's still in the editing phase, but I didn't want all you fabulous supporters out there to wait any longer. So I'll change to the edited version later.

**WARNINGS:** There is some language, its cheesy, it might get a little weird/creepy/whyamireadingthis. Don't say I didn't warn you.

oXo

The two made quick progress down the side hallway, the sounds of a one battle fading, while another aroused. From the hallway, Sonic and Silver saw bolts and the remains of bad nicks fly out of a once heavily armored doorway. Now it was battered and lying just inside the frame.

"Looks like Knuxs has been through here," Sonic skidded to a stop in front of the frame.

"Don't call me that!" Said equidna growled and threw an Egg Pawn's head at Sonic's face. He missed.

"Quit messing around!" Blaze growled, burying her flaming foot into one robot and flinging it onto another. "Give us a hand; the Emeralds should be just past this corridor, but the Doctor's forces do not seem to diminish, no matter the force we apply."

Sonic nodded and joined into the fight, followed quickly by Silver. All the while, Amy didn't even look up from the bot she was bashing until Sonic appeared beside her.

"So," she grinned, "Did you give Robotnick the what-for?" Another wave of Egg Pawns washed into the room from the hall.

"Shades is taking care of him now," he lashed out, knocking a flat-topped head off his enemy. Amy swung at it with her unnaturally large hammer, slugged it like a baseball player, and downed another Egg Pawn which toppled on top of a few others, like Dominos.

"This would be so much more fun if it was actually difficult." Amy rolled her eyes.

"You're telling me."

Slowly, with the help of the backup, the line of defense diminished, and he Mobians gained some ground.

"'Bout time," Knuckles punched through the chest of a Pawn, then pulled his hand out, bringing cables with it. "I wonder if Shadow is done with Robotnick."

oXo

"You are finished, Doctor," Shadow hissed. Flames of Chaos Energy arched between his fingers in one hand, and in the other, the green Chaos Emerald he had ripped from the robot's core. He stood over the cockpit of the fallen robot, with the mad scientist unconscious inside.

"Chaos…BLAST!" Red energy, super charged by the Emerald, ripped out of the ebony hedgehog's body, and through the robot and creator. The concentrated blast could be heard for miles.

oXo

The remainder of the attack force didn't need to hear the opposite side of the base being blown to bits, they could feel the results in the reverberating in their chests.

"Guess that answers that question," Silver shrugged. The movement itself seemed to lift, crush, and drop robots around him.

"_Guys!_" Tails' voice sparked into each individual's com-link. "_What was that?!_" Blaze was the first to respond.

"Either it was Shadow eliminating the Doctor, or vice versa. We cannot be sure until one of the other makes an appearance." She slammed a burning fist through a metal arm, then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of its owner with said arm. "We are almost through the final wall of defense. Do you remember what you do when we reach the Chaos Emeralds?"

"_Attention!_" The sudden voice, Robotnick's voice even, surprised everyone in the room. Even Tails seemed to hear it, as he didn't respond. "_Attention to all vermin! You may think you have defeated me, but as Shadow found out, I am not so easily beaten. I hope you're ready for the beginning of a new age!_" The unseen speakers fizzled out, and everything in the room seemed to stop.

"Does that mean…?" Amy gasped. Sonic shook his head firmly and smiled.

"I think we all know Shades dies hard. He fell from outer space for crying out loud." He rolled into a ball and spin dashed multiple Egg Pawns in a row. "I think he can survive a little explosion."

Knuckles followed nodded slowly. He had been worried as well after that; he had a genuine respect for the black hedgehog.

"Sonic's right. Once this is over, Shadow will turn up again, if not before. Now," he cracked his namesakes. "Let's go win this thing."

oXo

*Minutes before*

Shadow weakly pulled himself to his feet. Even with the Emerald and his inhibitor rings, a concentrated Chaos Blast of that magnitude was a difficult thing to do. But no matter, the fight was over. Robotnick was dead.

Everything in the room was incinerated; it wasn't even a room anymore. The hallway he and Silver entered from and then the latter and Sonic left from was blocked from some remainders of the wall and collapsed ceiling. The fallen Badnicks and the larger, more difficult, 'bot lay in heaps of ashes.

Shadow himself was covered in thick black ashes that coated his pelt, muzzle, gloves, and shoes. The only thing left untouched where his blood red eyes, pronounced even more so by the white of his eyes, and pitch black surrounding it. A tiny stream of crimson liquid dripped out of his mouth and down his chin. He wiped it away, but only succeeded in smearing it and the ashes across his already blackened muzzle.

"Damn you, Doctor." He growled. Everything in his body was sore. Even his ears. The only way to block out Eggman's bad puns and stupid insults was to press them to his skull. If he used the Chaos Emerald to patch himself up, there was a chance he could be gone by the time his blue counterpart showed up again. Now that he thought of it…where was said Emerald?

"You should really watch your language Shadow. Who knows what would happen if the blue rat picked up on it."

"Wh-?!" Shadow spun around. His eyes widened. "We killed you! You're dead!" He exclaimed in momentary surprise.

"No. You didn't. But such a death may come to you in due time." Reptilian green eyes stared straight into crimson ones. "Or feed off your natural Chaos Energy, so you die slowly. Depends on how I feel when my job is done." The other being shrugged; this was such a minimal matter for one with ambitions such as his. "But for now, the Doctor wants to see you." He tossed the confiscated Chaos Emerald from one gloved hand to the other.

"The Doctor is dead."

If this being had a mouth, it would be twisted up in a cruel sneer.

"Only the hologram projector, dear Shadow."

Hundreds of bolts of electricity hit him with the subtly of a train, entering though the hedgehog's back and coursed through his weary body. Shadow fell to the ground, a puff of ash lifting then resettling, coating him with more of the thick substance. His dark counterpart's deep, psychotic laughter pounded in his ears before the world around him disappeared into a thick blanket of blackness.

oXo

The last line of defense crumpled, courtesy of Sonic's Spin Dash.

"Who-yeah!" He pumped his fists and did a little victory dance. Everyone else just looked at him weird, accepted that he was special and there was nothing that could be done about it, and each began hacking away at one of many thick steel doors.

"You know," Blaze stopped pounding for a moment, "If we all took down the door that says, _Control Room _above it, we might get this done faster." Sure enough, her door said _Control Room _above it.

"Ohh…" Everyone was soon bashing said door.

The door slowly caved into itself, like its last bits of strength where fading away. Finally it gave way, falling just inside the new space. It was a control room, just as the conveniently placed sign had said, but what it failed to mention was that Eggman would be there, too. With the Chaos Emeralds.

"No! You weren't supposed to find me here." Eggman proclaimed, with the painfully obvious drama he was known for.

"Let me guess," Sonic rolled his eyes, "we were supposed to find you, which is why you practically said 'Oh look, here I am!' by putting a sign over the door, and then stall while pretending to do things to finish your evil plan, but in the meantime, your big take over the world gizmo will be charging up. Then when it's ready to fire, you'll say something like 'Game over, Sonic! I win!', try to press a button like some dramatic videogame character, but we'll wreck your machine and beat you. Again."

There was then a span of silence. The other Mobians were wondering when Sonic had become a mind reader, and Eggman was asking himself why the blue rat would ever think he would do such a thing. However…

Eggman chuckled dryly, his face unreadable.

"Have you wondered whatever happened to Shadow?"

The Mobians glanced at each other and shifted uneasily, except Sonic, who crossed his arms in front of him.

"Shadow can take care of himself." His eyes flicked around the room, searching for any sign of the Chaos Emeralds. He could sense them, but there was another, weaker energy coming from a different location. It could be Shadow's, if he had the last Chaos Emerald with him, and if it was, something was wrong. The energy seemed off; tainted somehow. And it was close.

"Are you sure?"

Sonic's quills bristled. Robotnic's change in attitude was bugging him. This whole situation was off. _There is something wrong here, _Sonic thought to himself, _and I don't think I'm the only one who sees it._

"Quit yapping in codes, Eggman, and give up already!" Knuckles growled, "We've got you out matched, even without Shadow."

"Not quite."

It was here. What _it _was, other than tainted Chaos Energy, Sonic wasn't quite sure, but it felt strangely familiar. For some reason whatever memory the energy attached to was filled with pain and-

_Oh, shit. _

"_MOVE!" _Sonic found himself pulled by an invisible force further away from the entrance. It dropped him beside the others, and a blazing bolt of Chaos Energy sliced through the air only a few feet away from where the blue blur stood moments ago. Silver hovered just above the group, his telekinesis blazing. His gold eyes where narrowed into slits of seething hatred, with good reason.

In a darkened corner of the Control Room stood the shaded form of Shadow. A small portion of his body was lit by the eerie green Chaos Emerald, which he held in his hand.

"What the _hell _was that for, Shadow?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"That's not Shadow. Not the one we know," Sonic scoffed.

"Then who…?"

"You know me. _All _of you know me," The voice that came from Shadow's mouth was not his own; a tone thick of dark power the Ultimate Life form never possessed. "All of the demons in your dreams; I am their king, and they cower before me. I am the nightmare your mind refuses to remember." The form stepped out of the shadows to stand beside Robotnick. "I am the greatest fear you never knew you had."

"That was wonderful," the scientist cautiously took the emerald out of 'Shadow's' outstretched hand. "Now that you have completed your part of the deal; allow me to do mine. Destroy them."

The demon possessed Shadow raised his head, tilting it slightly to the side, and skimmed the crowd of Mobians with green, reptilian irises.

"It would be my pleasure."

oXo

*le gasp* Who is it? What is happening? When will I ever get good at suspense?!

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic and Co., Sonic X would be for teens. If I owned Pokemon, Eevee and Mewtwo would be in every episode.

R&amp;R? No flames please! I do love constructive criticism!

My fandoms drive me crazy,

I should do my homework,

School gets in the way of life.

All this is true.

Nova out.


	3. Beginning of the End

I re-read my story and suddenly, MODIVATION. Writers block and a bad case of life-slapped-me-in-the-face-with-a-chair are my excuses. *dodges rotten tomatoes* Alas, I have returned for the time being. So thou carry on…(we'll carry on…)

Guest Review Replies:

Christian Ape99: Yeah, Mephilis. Pretty distinctive guy, right? ;)

Shadow4Eva: *dramatic sigh* Tis true…if I did control time, it summer would last forever!

Guest: I'm continuing, just slowly as I get the plot set up and juggle a few original stories. I hope you like this chapter!

Paxitron: I'm not sure where I'm going with this story, but I'll certainly see what I can do!

B3 in Mobius: I'm so glad you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic and Co., SEGA does. I don't own Pokemon either, they belong to Nintendo. If I owned either of them, I wouldn't need to write fanfiction.

**WARNING: Character death, slight language, and maybe blood. Don't say I didn't warn you. 'Cause I did. Right here, right now. (stand my ground and never back down)**

"Chaos…BLAST!" Yet another explosion rocked the compound. The heroes slid backwards from the shockwave, then charged. Like the many times before, they couldn't get close to their opponent. Dark spears of Chaos Energy arched off the nightmares' fingers.

"We have to stop him at all costs!" Blaze shouted. "We cannot allow him to carry out his plans!" She swerved to avoid a spear then pulsated fire from her outstretched arms which she used to knock a few others in Eggman's direction. They fizzled out before they got anywhere close.

"Sonic, Silver," Amy addressed her comrades, "You think you could go Super?" She swung her hammer over her head, bringing it down on Eggman's guard bot. The weapon bounced off harmlessly; not even a dent on the titanium surface. _For the love of god, _Amy thought, frustrated, _where does this guy get all this titanium? _

"I've tried!" Sonic replied tightly, "Something's keeping me from accessing the Emerald's full power." The blue blur was the only one thus far to land an effective hit on either of their opponents, but was paying the price. Aside from the pre-bandaged gash on his leg, a fresher, shallower wound inflicted by the demon's unnatural dagger-like claws stretched from his shoulder to just above his heart. He didn't even want to think about what might have happened if they had gotten to said organ. He mentally shuddered.

"Attempting to escape even in the face of death? Your futile efforts are useless if not amusing," the demon crackled, then his nightmarish form slimed into the ground and back to the shadows.

"Look out! He could appear anywhere!" Knuckles' violet eyes flicked over every shadow, every remotely dark space surrounding them in the now ominous room.

"It's been fun playing with you," the voice crackled, echoing around the room. "But I have bigger plans for you…"

"Quit sneaking in the shadows and show yourself, coward!" Blaze hissed.

"Coward? I have no need for such titles."

Behind Silver, the hands of the enemy reappeared, grasping the white hedgehog around the neck. The hedgehog stiffened, a cold terror sweeping through his body as the hands tightened their hold.

"I was disappointed, Silver. You couldn't kill one hedgehog. You pathetic creature." He mocked, his eyes sparking in sadistic joy through the shadows.

"Don't touch him!" Blaze lashed out, engraving three, long marks in the appendage. The hand released its hold and again retreated to the shadows, chuckling.

"You keep acting rashly, you will most certainly end up killing your friend." He chuckled again. "I don't want him to die, not yet, not until you're all gone. That wouldn't be quite the kind of fun I like."

"Let Shadow go," Sonic deadpanned, trying to keep the angry quiver out of his voice.

The only response was a chuckle, slowly growing into maniacal laughter.

"What are you doing?" Eggman exclaimed warily, and everyone turned and looked at him, having nearly forgotten he was there. "Just finish them already!"

Just then, the Emeralds lit up, the device hooked to them beeping spasmodically. A loud shout, followed by a hollow _thunk _sounded from a far corner. Shadow's form lay on the ground, the erratic rise and fall of his chest the only sign he was still alive.

"To think you would dare to overpower me, Shadow." The voice quivered with rage.

"Shadow!" Amy darted to the fallen hedgehog's side, and flipped him onto his back. His wide, red eyes stared at the ceiling, sweat pouring down his face. The small girl gently helped him to his feet, while the others warily scanned the room for any signs of the enemy.

"Sonic, Silver!" Amy called the two over. "Shadow has a plan."

"What's up, Faker? Need me to save the day again?" Sonic quipped.

"We don't have time for your arrogance, hedgehog," the hedgehog in question retorted. "It won't be long before he tries to take over again, I next time, I won't come back." He let the statement sink in before continuing. "A combined Chaos Control is the only way to stop him. He's not as strong as before; he won't be able to withstand that much positive Chaos Energy."

"And how are we gonna do that?" Sonic rolled his eyes. "I can't tap into the Emerald's power. It's like something is blocking me."

"It's Mephilis. I was able to pass the barrier and use the clean energy to dispel him from my body." Shadow sighed. "I wouldn't expect someone of your skill level to be able to surpass such a simple blockade."

"What are you implying?!"

"Why do I even bother?"

"Come here and fight me you-!"

"Guys!" Silver exclaimed. "Now's not the time. What do we need to do, Shadow? I'm not strong enough to pass the barrier either."

"At least someone has enough common sense to acknowledge my strength." Shadow shot a meaningful look at his blue counterpart, who stuck out his tongue in return. "You just have to lend me you're power. I'll do the rest."

"Sounds easy enough." Amy muttered, knowing it was never the case.

"Such confidence is foolish," Mephilis's voice returned, completely void of any emotion, making it sound hollow and deadly. "I'll make your pathetic lives hell no matter what you do." A black sphere erupted from the wall behind Robotnik, and he spun around to face it, a silent scream ripped from his lips, before the blast immersed him completely. Two reptilian eyes glowed through the smog of dust and dark energy; shallow pools of cold hate and fiery madness.

"I've grown bored of your game, human." Mephilis's silhouette cackled with thick power, gripping the room with fear like oil, waiting for a spark. "I have new toys now."

"_You…_" Sonic's voice trembled, laced with complete shock and shaking with rage. Most of the others where far to stunned to form any kind of coherent words. "What the _hell _did you do that for?!" While he and Eggman didn't have any reason to like each other, there was a kind of unspoken respect between them. Neither ever had any kind of killing intent, only the desire to stop the other; to win. The thought of someone _killing _another living being, taking away their choices for their own life, was sickening to the hero. And it was more than enough to get pissed over.

"Would you keep something you don't need? Of course not. You throw it away." Mephilis replied, halfheartedly shrugging, emphasizing how little he cared.

The thread of self-preservation or common sense snapped, and the blue hedgehog lunged at the demon in a blind rage, throwing the two into a death match far too fast for the untrained eye to see.

"Hurry, Silver," Shadow shook the younger hedgehog. "Sonic will keep him busy for a while. I think I can work up enough power between the two of us to do the Chaos Control."

Silver nodded numbly, and rested his hand on the Emeralds as Shadow. Everything blurred together, the shock of the doctor's death numbing him to the core. Silver shook his head violently, trying to focus on the task at hand.

"Chaos…CONTR-!" Shadow's powerful command cut off mid word, and the black hedgehog fell to the ground. Pain exploded in the back of his mind and he could feel Mephilis's presence clawing into his conscience. Voices muddled with his thoughts, shouting incoherent words that resonated painfully in his skull. He mentally cursed his own weakness, numbly shoving back the demon's careful intrusion and just barely blocking him out yet again before he could take control.

_Maybe not now, but soon…_ The demon promised him before disappearing completely, sending a chill down Shadow's spine.

He could feel the power of the Chaos Control leaving his body, slowly draining him of the little energy he had left. The act had been completed, and he sighed in relief. It would be a good while before Mephilis could bother them again, with the Emeralds dispersed leaving him with no stable power supply. Shadow could rest easy for a while. Slowly, his mind gave into the peaceful darkness found in sleep. Now if only the voices would just quit shouting…

Shadow ain't dead, so don't go panicin' on me. Not yet anyways. *raises eyebrows*

Just kidding! I wouldn't kill Shads.

Or will I? *prolonged silence*

Seriously. Not killing him. I don't like killing awesome characters. :P

Yay, chapter. *half-hearted fist pump* I so should be doing homework now. UUUHHHHGGGGG…I'll do it later. DON'T HATE, PROCRASTINATE. Did anyone get the song references? No one? Thought so. Woe is me. I better stop now or people will start slamming their faces into their walls. I am only partially responsible for any broken faces as a result of bored rambling. Well, I guess no one really reads author's notes, sooooo…yeah.

Happy life everyone. Thanks for the ongoing support and all those who reviewed/followed/favorited! Virtual cheesecake for everyone! *lifts arms flamboyantly* *rains cheesecake* Please review! No flames please, but I loves the constructive criticism!

NaLu is sooooo cannon,

I am emo trash,

I sound like a babbling idiot and I'm proud of it,

All this is true,

Nova out.


End file.
